


Entertainer

by Unpredictable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Escort Service, Female Harry Potter, Gangbang, Group Sex, Multi, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpredictable/pseuds/Unpredictable
Summary: Muggle AU. Vernon Dursley, the director of firm had to hire some entertainer to please his clients and get deal done. He give offer to his daughter and niece and hire them as a entertainer for night. Explicit, children not allowed.





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

"Hey girl, can you help me out this weekend?"

Hearing my dad's voice on the phone was a surprise to start out with as I don't couldn't remember him ever calling me at school before. Then to hear him asking me for my help was even a bigger surprise. Naturally my curiosity immediately peaked.

"Of course daddy," I replied, then I added in a bit coyly, "But what in the world would you need ME to do for you?"

Even as I spoke the words the obvious answer hit me like a brick between the eyes. Instantly I felt my heartbeat quicken and a twinge erupted deep between my legs. My dad and I had been having sex for almost four years now and I knew he got horny for me when I was away to school. Still, he'd never asked before me to come home and "help" him, no matter how much he wanted me. It had been over a month since he last fucked me and I smiled to myself as I visualized him all horny and hard in his office, thinking who knows what nasty thoughts about his only daughter. Images of a wild weekend back home with him and mom began to form in my head but as it turned out, I wasn't exactly on target.

"Well Daisy, I know you've been doing some entertaining at bachelor parties this past semester."

Hmmm, now I wonder who had told him THAT? It was true, I couldn't deny it, but I hadn't told him myself because I was afraid he might think I was crossing some sort of line by taking money for sex. It wasn't the money anyway that I was interested in, it was the fun and excitement that got me off. Still, it WS technically prostitution and I didn't want to get in an argument with him over it. 

He continued on, "...and so I wondered if you'd like to do something like that for some new clients I'll be having in town this week."

Whoa! That one came out of the blue for sure. The first semester of my sophomore year had been rough for me. I missed my freshman roomie terribly. Not that my new one was all that bad, it's just she was bi and didn't even like to masturbate. My frustrations built to the point where I decided at the start of the 2nd semester to find something to satisfy my needs without getting into trouble with my school.

After checking out various options I signed up with an escort service in Surrey and over the next few months did a couple of bachelor parties and a few private escorting gigs. Because I was doing it for sex rather than money, I tended to be pretty picky about the guys I went out with. It put me a little at odds with my agency, as they would have had me out every night like a street hooker if they could, but I stuck to my principles. The last thing I was looking for was any sort of trouble or personal relationships so I restricted my clients to older guys (late thirties and forties) who were married, preferably with children.

It was fun at first as I fulfilled their sexual fantasies. This was especially true for the guys who had daughters my age that let me be their surrogate daughter for the evening. My favourite evening was helping them live out the naughtiest fantasies they kept hidden away with regards to their own daughters.

Of course, as I mentioned before I told my parents all about my new "job" as I had never kept anything from them before and didn't want to start now. Needless to say they were a bit concerned at first but when they understood the security precautions my agency had in place and the limited number of engagements I accepted they were OK with it. From what I was hearing on the phone now, apparently my father was more than OK with it - he even wanted to hire me!

We talked for the next ten to fifteen minutes about the situation he was in. Apparently he'd had several guys in town all the past week for what represented a major coup for my dad's firm. They had been going out every night and proved themselves to be a bit over the top in more than just their business dealings. The three of them ranged were all different ages; my dad guessed 25, 35 and 50. The older two were married but according to my dad he never would have known from the way they all caroused around town. They'd hit a different strip joint every night and Saturday was to be their last evening before heading home. My dad said they hinted broadly that the account was his but the things could always change depending on how Saturday night went. It was obvious they weren't interested in being just spectators at a club; they wanted to be part of the action.

Ever my dad was wary of going out and hiring some hookers off the street only to end up getting busted for solicitation. Besides, he'd never done such a thing in the past because he would never cheat on my mom in the first place. It didn't matter that she probably wouldn't have cared about the sex itself, it was the principle that he and mom had lived by ever since they got married. My dad took his wedding vows seriously and he'd never been with a woman outside our family since the day he married my mom; well, other than my best friend Harriet who was practically a member of the family anyway so that didn't count.

As he considered the options he looked at a photo of me he kept on his desk top and remembered what I was doing now with the bachelor parties and escorts and realized he had his answer right there in front of him the whole time. So he called me and asked me if I'd be interested in combining the two - first go out for a nice dinner and then back to a downtown hotel suite for some "personal" entertainment. As he concluded, I simply couldn't believe what I was hearing - my dad was asking me to fuck a few of his clients! Was he just pulling my leg or was he being serious?

"So it would be just me then?" I asked. 

It wasn't like that bothered me as it wouldn't be the first time I'd taken on three guys by myself but it was still not the norm for me. I'd done as many as twelve at a bachelor party but somehow three guys in a hotel suite seemed more challenging than a dozen in a living room.

My dad hesitated for a second, then said, "Well, what about Harriet? Do you think your slutty cousin would be interested in joining in?"

I was glad we weren't on a video phone then as I covered my mouth to keep from Laughing out loud. Would Harriet be interested in getting fucked? Hell, he may as well ask if the sun was going to come up in the east tomorrow! My little slut of a cousin may have been two months younger than me being just over a week past her eighteenth birthday, but she'd been fucked by at least twice as many guys as me.

"I guess I could ask her dad," I replied, "But you know how she feel about older guys, present company accepted of course!"

My dad sighed saying, "I know, that's why I hesitate to ask her. Would you mind calling her and finding out for me? Somehow I don't think she would ever refuse you for anything!"

Giggling at that, I agreed and so we made plans for him to pick me up right after classes on Friday. We weren't to meet up with the guys until Saturday evening so at least that would give me plenty of time to have some fun at home. We chatted some more about school and then he hung up so I could call Harriet.


	2. Getting Harriet On Board

Harriet wasn't answering her cell phone so left her a voicemail to call me as soon as possible. A couple hours dragged on before my phone finally rang and my favourite cousin was on the line.

"Hey Daisy!" I heard in my ear as she greeted me, "Sorry to miss you before, I was a bit, um, distracted."

I smiled as I held the phone close to my ear. When it came to Harriet, being "distracted" could have meant anything from doing laundry to gang-banging the local college football team with the odds being on the latter!

As it was we chatted for a while about the latest guys we'd each been with. I recounted my recent escort experiences and tried to emphasize that they were all older men and what a turn-on it was for me to listen to them talk to their wives on the phone while they fucked me or to pretend I was the daughter they'd always wanted to violate. I felt myself getting wetter and wetter as I recalled how incredible it was to hear a cheating husband telling his clueless wife that he loved her and missed her while at the same time his swollen cock was pumping in and out of my hungry pussy like a piston. 

I imagined his wife sitting home, thinking her loving husband was sitting all alone in some empty hotel room when in reality he was fucking a girl half her age while at the same time professing his love for her and supposedly missing her. Well, if the way he ramming himself in me meant anything, he wasn't missing her one bit!

Harriet was also interested in the bachelor parties I'd been doing. Although so far I had only done two, each was a totally different experience and something entirely new for me. Although Harriet was a regular at the sex parties in town, they were with other people like her and not a situation where she was the sole source of entertainment for the evening. I could tell from the way she kept asking me questions about how the guys reacted and what they did to me that this was turning her on more than my escorting experiences. I used the opening...

"So Harriet, do you think you might be interested in doing a party with me some time?" I asked calmly.

"Hell yes!" she exclaimed. "Were you planning on trying to do anything like that this summer during break?"

"Well...," I said in a slow drawl, "It just so happens that I have an opportunity this weekend you just might be interested in."

"Oh really? But how would I get to London?"

"Actually the party's right by you in Edinburg," I replied, "It would be sort of a cross between an escort and a bachelor party. We would go out for dinner and then put on a private show for them back at their hotel suite."

"Hmmm, and how many guys are you looking at?" she asked in a matter-of-fact tone, almost like we were discussing a typical dinner reservation. 

"Four total."

"How old?"

"I think they range from mid-twenties to maybe fifty." I said holding my breath. "I know Harriet, that some may be too old for you but hey, think of how much fun you'll have."

"I suppose," she sighed, "Anyone we know?"

"All three are from out of town," I answered and then hesitated for a second before continuing, "plus my dad."

"Wow!!" she exclaimed, "You're kidding! That sounds soooooo cool! So, just how did this come about?"

I explained the situation with my dad's clients and how he didn't want to hire hookers because he wanted to be able to join in but didn't want to cheat on my mom.

"So let me get this straight," Harriet said, "your father wants us to fuck three guys we've never met in front of him and then he is going to fuck us both in front of them - and they will have no idea who we really are?"

"Well, that about sums it up." I said with a hint of laughter in my voice.

"Oh my god that is SOOOO hot!" she said and I knew we were on for the weekend! We talked another thirty minutes or so about what to wear and how we would act with them. I was fingering myself the whole time and came furiously not long after I hung up the phone. God, I couldn't wait for the weekend to come!!


	3. Dad Couldn't Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Father/Daughter relationship

That Friday I woke up and the first thing that I thought of was that today was the day! I was so incredibly horny I literally had no choice but to masturbate right there in bed even before going to the bathroom. Why I bothered with classes I don't know as all I could think about all day was being picked up by my dad at the end of the day and what we would be doing later in the evening. It was so bad that half-way through one of my classes - Literature of the Modern World, I had to excuse myself to go to the girl's room and do myself yet again!

Fortunately Fridays are an easy day for me and I was through with class by 11AM and so just before noon I was in the lobby with my backpack, impatiently waiting for my dad. It wasn't too long before the big familiar SUV pulled up and I ran out to greet him. I quickly opened the passenger door and jumped in, grinning broadly at him. We exchanged hellos and he quickly pulled away and drove off campus. A few blocks from school he pulled over into a small grocery store parking lot and parked away from the other cars. He turned to me with a big smile on his face.

"Hey baby, good to see you. Damn... you're looking hot today!"

I smiled in appreciation and scooted across the seat to be next to him. Dad put his arm around me and pulled me close to him, leaning down to kiss me. Our lips met and a tingle went through my entire body as we kissed passionately, a month of pent-up lust spilling out. His hand moved down to my blouse and he unbuttoned it enough to slip his hand inside and cup my breast. Of course I wasn't wearing a bra - I knew my dad well enough by now. He gently squeezed me and it was like a dose of pleasure was injected directly into my bloodstream and it quickly flowed throughout my body, raising goose bumps as it went

"Oh daddy... I missed you so much," I whispered huskily to him.

"Damn, I can't wait... I want you now," he groaned in reply. I looked at him and his face had that look on it I rarely saw and my heart skipped a beat as I recognized the pure lust and desire that was there. I knew he wanted me the same way a hungry lion wants a gazelle. In my heart I knew there was no denying his needs at this point. Yes, my dad was going to fuck me now and it really didn't matter what I said or did at this point. It wasn't like it really mattered as to this day I'd never refused my father when he came for me and I had no plans to do so today. Still, sometimes I wondered what would happen if I ever DID try to deny him at a moment like this.

It was all just silly thoughts because as much as he wanted me, it's not like I didn't want him just as badly. Oh yeah... I wanted to feel him touching me all over, feel his large hands roaming all over every inch of me and exploring me EVERYWHERE. Most of all though, I wanted him to fuck me. God I wanted my dad to fuck me! My pussy was begging for his cock! I could feel it between my legs, growing hotter and getting wetter by the second. I didn't care anymore where we were or how he did it, just so his hard dick made its way somehow into my waiting pussy. I pressed myself against him and laid my hand on his crotch, feeling the firm lump his hard cock had created there.

"Fuck me daddy," I begged him, "Fuck your little girl now. God I need your cock soooooo bad."

I laid back on the seat and unbuttoned my jeans, lowering the zipper for him. Dad grabbed them by the waist and pulled them down and off of me, leaving me with nothing on but my unbuttoned blouse which was soon off of me as well. I felt like such a dirty slut, laying naked in the front seat of my dad's SUV right in the middle of a busy parking lot, spreading my legs apart for him to fuck me.

Dad wasn't wasting any time either. This was not going to be one of those intimate times with lots of cuddling and foreplay, building to a beautiful climax. No, this was going to be a good old fashioned screwing where both people just want to satisfy their own physical desires and needs. I always loved fucking my dad but it was times like these that really got me hot and horny. He wasn't treating me like his daughter anymore, but rather like some skank of a whore he had just picked up off the street and now he wanted to satisfy himself with her. I imagine that most men just fantasize about having such raw, animal-like sex with a girl.

The best part for my dad was that he knew he was NOT fucking some whore who was just doing it for the money. He knew that I loved him fucking me this way and that he could do absolutely anything he wanted to me and I would not protest because I trusted him totally and without reservation. From the passionate look on his face, I knew all he wanted to do at this moment was to satisfy that instinctive desire for sex, to leave his seed in a fertile young girl.

My dad was on his knees facing me as I lay on the seat with his cock sticking out from his jeans. I watched with anticipation as he unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans, dropping them and his boxers down below his ass so his cock was freed. My tongue ran over my lips as I stared at his erect dick, standing straight up with a pronounced curve. His crotch was full of hair - he never even trimmed it because he knows I love it as long as he can grow it.

I could already smell his sex, the odour emanating from a mixture of lust and sweat between his legs. I wanted to dive on it and take him all in my mouth, feeling that long curly pubic hair brushing against my face as I filled my mouth and throat with his cock and breathed in his male scent.

There was no time, though, for oral sex today. My dad wanted one thing and one thing only - to fuck me. There was something about knowing his desires that made me feel wonderful deep down inside. I loved my father so very much and was so thankful for all the wonderful he had done for me so far in my life. Being able to show him my gratitude by giving him the most intimate and personal gift I possessed - my body, was such a blessing.

At this moment I knew without any doubt whatsoever that my father NEEDED me and it made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world to be able to give him what he craved so badly. I felt proud that nobody, not even my mother, could give him what I was offering him - his only daughter.

My dad leaned over me, supporting himself on his hands on each side of me as he positioned his cock up against my wet pussy. Instinctively I raised my hips to try to bring him into me as I felt his large head pressing against the opening to my starving pussy. He reached back with one hand and grabbed his cock so he could rub it up and down my wet slit, teasing me at my pussy hole and then rubbing himself against my swollen clit sending shock waves through me each time. Then with his cock once again at my pussy entrance, he pushed into me and I felt his cock head splitting me open and then entering inside of me.

My dad held himself in me, letting his cock throb in the hypersensitive regions just inside of my pussy. God it felt so good! I gasped as suddenly my orgasm came and I arched my head back as I moaned softly. My pussy contracted and squeezed him so hard I almost pushed him out of my pussy but he grunted and pushed himself further into me.

"Damn Daisy," he whispered, "You must have been really horny to cum this fast!"

I wanted to just let the incredible surges run through me but I summoned the strength for a quick answer saying, "Oh god yes daddy, fuck me more."

My orgasm started to wane and then suddenly he rammed himself into me to the hilt and once again I was on cloud nine as I felt my cunt fill with his swollen dick.

"God, I missed your tight pussy so much!" he exclaimed as he ground his hairy crotch against my bald pussy. It felt like a brush caressing my pussy with his cock in the middle of it, drilling me so deep it felt like he was in my belly. "God you're so beautiful... such a wonderful daughter... such a fucking slut!

He was pounding me like he was trying to drive me through the seat. The truck had to be moving around from all the fucking and I wondered of anyone in the parking lot had noticed. I didn't care, if anything I hoped someone would see us. Imagine their shock at seeing an older man fucking a girl young enough to be his daughter right in the middle of a parking lot - except in this case I WAS his daughter!

He was going as fast as he could now when suddenly he pushed into me and held himself still. I could feel his cock swelling and I knew what was about to come.

"Oh daddy, cum in me. Fill me with your hot cum!" I begged him.  
"Fuck!!" he cried out as I felt his rigid cock explode inside of me, spewing his hot incestuous fluid deep inside his daughter's more than willing pussy.

I loved this moment, the completion of the sexual circle as the same cock that fucked my mother and ejected the sperm in other that created me was now inside of my cunt, doing the same to his offspring. Just the thought of it would have been as enough to make me horny any other time. Of course, now it just added to the pleasure of the moment.

"Take it you fucking slut, take all of it in you," he demanded as he erupted again and yet again.

Each time I felt that bloom of heat in me and the feel of hot liquid in my gut as he shot his cum into me over and over again. Finally he just held himself in me, pushing gently into me as he closed his eyes and squeezed out the last bit of cum into me.

Wow, he'd shot me so full of cum I could feel it draining out of me and dripping down my ass. Despite the tremendous fucking he'd just given me, my dad started moving his cock slowly in and out of me again. The change in pace from the hard fucking he was giving me to this gentle stroking was all the more erotic as I felt my ass sliding on the leather seats now slick with cum. This wasn't the first time by any means our cum had covered these seats and I was thankful that he had chosen leather instead of cloth.

"That feels wonderful daddy, please don't stop," I whispered softly to him. "Make me cum again daddy, I want to cum, I want to cum for YOU."

My pussy began to throb and I felt it heat up like a hot coal had dropped into it. Oh god I was cumming again. It was different this time though than the first, more of the slow cooker version instead of the broiler type I had experienced when we started. My body felt like it was getting hotter and hotter until I thought I was going to burn up. Suddenly it was like a spring let loose and this surge of emotion ran through me, making me gasp loudly as my pussy tightened on his cock. Oh did it feel good! 

My dad could feel my pussy gripping him and together with my moans and flushed skin it told him all he needed to know.

"Oh Daisy I love you so much. You're so beautiful when you cum."

"I love you too daddy," I moaned, opening my eyes to look at him. "I want so bad to make you happy. I would do anything for you daddy - ANYTHING."

He kissed me and my tongues met his as we shared a long, passionate embrace. His dwindling cock was still in me and my pussy would spasm uncontrollably with the aftereffects of my last orgasm, alternately gripping him and then releasing him. Eventually he separated and I felt his cock slip from my pussy, leaving it feeling cold and empty in comparison. I could have fucked him all afternoon! We each got dressed and I cleaned up the seat with some tissues from the glove box before I sat on it in my jeans. I held the tissue up to my nose, breathing in the wonderful odour of our cum.

"Wow girl," my dad exclaimed as he pulled the big truck out of the lot, "Now THAT was incredible!"

I grinned at him and let me head rest on his shoulder as I pressed myself up next to him. We didn't stop again until we got home but he know he was sorely tempted to when about half-way back I gave him a nice blowjob as he drove down the middle of the busy interstate highway. I loved it especially when we would pass a bug truck and the driver could peer down and see my head in my dad's lap. It must have been obvious what I was doing because we got more than a few horns saluting us as we went by them.


	4. Back Home Again

We got back home in the later part of the afternoon and mom was waiting for us at the door. I ran in and gave her a big hug.

"So how's my big college girl doing?" she asked. "Did you and dad behave yourself on the way home?"

My dad coughed and I grinned making my mom laugh at the two of us.

"Well, to be honest I would've been amazed and maybe even a little disappointed in you both if he HADN'T fucked you by now," she said with a laugh. "It's always good to see some things never change."

My dad slipped in behind me and kissed my mom. His hand slipped between her legs and started rubbing her crotch playfully.

"Oh Vernon, stop it!" she exclaimed with a laugh, "It's only been a few hours since you fucked your daughter and now me? Sheesh, are you still THAT horny!"

Then she turned to me and said, "Well girl, you've got a big night ahead of you. Now run upstairs and start getting ready and I'll be up to help you just as soon as I take care of your horny father."

That was one thing I really loved about my parents. After being married over twenty years they still could act like two horny teenagers. My mother confided in me one time that one reason she loved it when I fucked my dad was the hard fucking she usually got soon afterwards. My father loved to fuck me but it was more for his physical satisfaction as well as the erotic thrill that comes from fucking his only daughter.

My parents did something I had yet to do in my life - make love. Some day when I was married I dream of having that level of physical as well as emotional attachment with a man. Even with my parents I still consider what we do as fucking, not making love. To make love requires two people equally committed to and in love with one another. My father loved my mother as his soul mate and you can only love one person that way.

I went upstairs to my bedroom and when I entered it, the sight before me made me cry out with joy and amazement. Laying on my bed was a beautiful new evening dress and shoes. The dress was jet black with no shoulder straps. I held it up to me and smiled when I saw how short the hemline was. It looked much to small but when I checked the tag it appeared to be the right size. My mom came in behind me while I was looking in the mirror.

"So what do you think? I tried to find something for you tonight that would be sexy but not make you look TOO much like a streetwalker. "

"Oh mom, it's perfect!" I replied and gave her a big hug. "I can't wait to try it on."

My mom clucked a bit saying, "Well you better get that cute ass in gear then. I was expecting you guys home an hour ago. I would've thought that with all you have planned for tonight that the two of you could have had a LITTLE restraint but I guess I shouldn't expect you to start something new." 

She couldn't keep a straight face anymore and laughed saying, "I will say one thing, you have him as horny as I have seen him in a long time! I thought he was going to fuck me right there on the porch. Now get going and get yourself ready. Harriet will be over here in a couple of hours."

I really didn't need all that much time normally but tonight I wanted to be perfect. Instead of a fast shower I decided a soothing bubble bath with some oil and salts would be relaxing and make my skin soft and scented. As I lay in the tub, feeling the hot water surrounding me, it was like being in a womb - all safe and secure.

I ran my hands all over me, taking special care to clean my ass and between my legs. Using my mom's razor, I shaved my legs and then carefully around my pussy - this was NOT a night for nicks and bumps. I took both hands and rubbed my legs one at a time. Mmmmmmm, they felt so smooth and soft. I couldn't wait to look down and see a guy's head between them!

The debate over my hair lasted more than ten minutes. Not only didn't I want to look like I was going to a prom, I didn't have the time to do anything fancy in the first place. In the end I just blew it dry and let it hang naturally. Makeup was another major decision. The idea was to look a bit slutty tonight but not an outright whore. No heavy eyeliner or gaudy lipstick. I have traded between every makeup company in the world it seems and never found one yet that I liked everything they have so my bag tends to be a bit of a mess.

Fortunately I had outgrown any acne problems years ago and my skin tonight was perfect. A little trimming on the eyebrows and a touch of perfume. My mom has always used Charlie which must date back to her teen years but she got me hooked on it as well. Some things just improve with time! I trimmed my fingernails and toenails and then added a light coating of polish. A dose of deodorant and a light dusting of baby powder (I found that guys get turned on by the feel and smell of it more than most perfumes) and I was ready to get dressed. 

My new dress and shoes were still laid out on the bed. I smiled to myself at the blatant hint - no bra or panties had been set out! Past experience told me to put my shoes on first. From the look of that dress I wasn't going to be bending over very easily once it was on nor would I want to in public unless I was looking to be arrested for indecent exposure. The shoes were practically nothing, just some straps that went around my foot and ankle along with a four inch spiked heel. It had been a while since I had worn a heel that high and I hoped I didn't stumble or do anything silly in them.

Standing up in them I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. There was really one reason for wearing heels like these - your legs and ass automatically tightened and looked sexy. I smiled, pleased with what I saw; too bad they didn't look that way without the heels!

I slipped the dress over my head and tugged it down. God it was tight! One of the good things about working for the escort service was that it forced me to watch my weight and figure rather than letting it go the way so many girls do in school. Not that they got fat, although many did, it was just that extra five to ten pounds that made all the difference when you were trying to slip into a dress like this one. I finally managed to pull it down as far as it would go. There was a zipper in the side which pulled it all together. I took a deep breath and then let everything out and quickly pulled the zipper up. No more deep breaths now, that was for sure!

I looked in the mirror and grinned. Mom had certainly picked out one hell of a sexy dress. It fit me like a coat of paint and barely covered my bustline. It had built-in support that made the most of my cleavage - I looked a full cup size bigger! The one thing that really turned me on though was the hemline. It couldn't have been more than eight inches below my ass. Sitting down was going to be a challenge and bending over, well bending over was not on the menu tonight! I think I would have burst it through the seams had I tried. The best part was the way it showed off my legs. Between the heels and the tight dress that hugged my thighs my legs looked great! I twirled around and tried to imagine the look on my professor's face this morning if he could see me now as compared to early in the morning when I was all tired and dowdy!

I carefully made my way down the stairs - guys have no idea what a challenge that can be in such heels. I made my way to the living room where my mom and dad were waiting for me. My dad was in his suit and looked so handsome! Both of them stared at me and I did my model turn for them, giving them a nice view of my ass as I did.

"Wow!" my dad exclaimed, "How THAT is what I call HOT!"

My mom looked like a proud parent at her kid's play. "Oh Daisy, you looks beautiful in that outfit. I knew those heels would make your ass look good!"

My dad had this shit eating grin on his face as he circled around me. He lifted up my dress, exposing my bare ass.

"Oh my Petunia, our little girl forgot her underwear," he said jokingly. "Well, I guess it's like mother like daughter."

I pulled my skirt down and pretended to be indignant. "Daddy!! You know I'm not that kind of girl!"

I thought my dad was going to choke he laughed so hard. After all, I was EXACTLY that type of girl! Still, I didn't think it was THAT funny.

Just then the door opened and in walked my cousin and her mom. Harriet was wearing an incredible full length black gown that was slit on the left slide almost to her waist. From her waist up it was skin tight, showing off her small boobs nicely. It wasn't strapless but rather had a single shoulder strap over her right shoulder from where it dipped down low under her left arm. On her feet were simple black heels, not as high as mine, maybe only a couple of inches. Her hair looked fantastic! Normally down below her shoulders, she had it all on top of her head in a complex arrangement that looked incredibly sexy. For a moment I felt so jealous as she had obviously had more time to prepare for this evening but as soon as we hugged all that went right out the window.

"Look this way!" my Aunt Lily called out.

We looked over and she had her ever-ready camera out. She must have a million pictures of us by now so we were used to it. We put our heads together and smiled for a shot. Then we turned towards one another and kissed long and hard. Harriet's arms were around me and her hands were planted firmly on my ass, squeezing my ass and pulling me tightly into her. Then the little vixen pulled up my short skirt and exposed my bare ass to everyone! My aunt was taking one picture after another as my parents stood by and smiled, watching the two of us making out with one another.

We went into the living room where Harriet and I sat next to each other on the couch while our parents sat in the love seat and chairs. We still had about an hour before it was time to meet dad's clients so we talked about the evening and what they thought we should do. The first debate was over where to have dinner. My dad suggested Hooters and my mom slapped him playfully.

"Heaven's no Vernon," she chastised him, "Look at those two - do they look like they are going to Hooters! You need to some place like the Grand Concourse."

We went on and eventually settled on the Grand Concourse as my mother had suggested. It was an elegant old train station that had been converted to a beautiful restaurant. It also afforded some privacy in the evening if you picked the right rooms and seats. Once the dinner location was settled, the rest of the time was spent debating what Harriet and I should be doing with the guys. My dad emphasized that they had just been teased at strip clubs all week and now that it was their last night in town they were expecting the stakes to be raised considerably.

My aunt was all for giving them as much as they could handle from the start whereas my mom, always the more conservative one, thought a little teasing at first would set up the mood better for a good time later in the hotel suite. In the end, my dad made the call, telling us that it would be cool to tease them and maybe even give them hand jobs, but otherwise we should wait before going any farther with them before we got to the hotel. My dad looked at me and smiled at that.

"Sorry Daisy, you'll just have to wait to suck their dicks until we get to the hotel. No blowjobs in the SUV!"

I gave him a pouting look. My dad knew how much I LOVE to suck cock. Harriet and I loved sex but in some ways we were quite different in our tastes. For example I liked older guys (late thirties up to fifty or so) and she loved young boys (late twenties at most).

While I love to be fucked, I tend to be bit at some times when it comes down to whose cock gets to be in me. On the other hand I love sucking cock so much that I never miss an opportunity. You may well imagine that my craving for dick gained me quite a reputation with the guys in school where I like to think my oral skills were legendary.

Harriet, on the other hand, didn't mind sucking cock but her real love was being fucked. The guys loved going out with her even more because they knew the odds were virtually a lock that they would get to fuck her unless they behaved like total jerks. As a result, even though she had been having sex for two years less than me, she had fucked at least twice as many guys as I had but by my best estimate I had sucked probably three to four times the cocks she had.

My aunt looked over at my dad and asked, "So tell me Vernon, what are YOUR plans for tonight. You going to just watch or will you be fuck our daughters along with these guys?"

A broad grin appeared on my dad's face which answered her question better than anything he could have said. My mother giggled at this and nudged my dad in the side with her elbow/

"Gee whiz Vernon, you are soooooo bad sometimes. I can't believe you're going to fuck you own daughter and niece in front of these guys and pretend they're just some hookers you picked up off the street. Goodness sakes Vernon, I mean what will you come up with next?"

My aunt listened, shaking her head before butting into the discussion saying, "Oh come on Petunia, you're just jealous he didn't ask the two of us instead."

My dad cut in, "Ok you two, enough of that! Sure I would've loved to have all four of you but I already told you that they insisted on having teenagers. In any case, it's time to get going - duty calls."

Harriet and I stood up in the middle of the living room to let our moms give us the once over. We each got a nice goodbye kiss and then the three of us climbed in the SUV, Harriet and I in the seat behind the driver.


	5. Dinner with the guys

It took about twenty minutes to make our way downtown to their hotel where they were already waiting for us outside the lobby. My dad got out to greet them, leaving us behind. I could see him pointing to the SUV and everyone nodded and smiled. From a distance they looked pretty good and Harriet took my hand and squeezed it. We looked at each other and giggled like two little girls with a new secret to share. 

The guys finally came up to the SUV and my dad opened the door for them. Suddenly I realized that this was not something to joke about and masturbate to but the real deal. I felt the excitement I always got when I showed up for a new escort or party except in this case my dad and cousin were going to be involved. Having them with me helped take away that inner feeling of fear I also typically had at the beginning also which was good.

The three of them looked inside and when they saw us in the interior light of the SUV a big smile appeared on each face and I saw it - that look all men get when their more basic instincts and hormones take control and they see me with only one thought in mind - sex. I felt that twinge between my legs I get when something wants attention and I thought for a moment about suggesting that we forget the other plans for the evening and just stay at the hotel and get down to business!

The oldest one got in front with my dad while the youngest one sat next to Harriet leaving the middle guy for me. After they got in my dad introduced us to them. Roger was in front with him, Michael ("call me Mike") was with Harriet and Phil was next to me. With everyone on board my dad started the SUV and we were off. It was only a short drive to dinner from downtown and we just exchanged some small talk about where they were from and such.

On the way I noticed that Roger and Phil both had wedding rings on which I found interesting. Mike was wasting no time getting friendly with Harriet. He already had his arm around her and she was sitting up tight next to him, allowing his hand to start groping her boobs even before we hit the street!

Phil was a little less aggressive with me but his eyes betrayed him when he looked down at my dress. I was sitting with my legs crossed with my right over the left so that my skirt was pulled up to my ass on his side, giving him a great view of me from my waist to my toes. He stared for a few seconds before getting acting as if nothing had happened but I knew I already had him hooked. 

We arrived without further incident at the restaurant where my dad handed the keys over to the valet. He almost dropped them to the ground as he was more interested in Harriet and me than he was the keys. Who would have blamed him? Getting out of the SUV proved to be a bit interesting to any bystanders given the cut of our dresses. I watched as Harriet stepped down, her bare leg emerging through the high cut in her dress showing all but the crotch until she had both feet back on the ground.  
For me with my short skirt it was a bit more difficult as it was a large step down from the SUV and it proved impossible to keep the skirt down in the process. I managed without flashing TOO much of anything although every eye, including the valet's, were on my ass hoping it would go up just one more inch. I pulled it down and straightened it out after I got out, acting as if nothing was unusual, and we all went inside.

My dad had gone ahead and was already talking to the hostess about a table. When she saw the five of us coming up she smiled knowingly and led us to a room on the river side where there was a large round booth that looked like it could seat eight comfortably. Thus with just the six of us we fit in nicely and I noted that the table was large and high enough to conceal just about anything that might go on under it. The hostess asked if everything was OK and from the twinkle in her eye I knew just what she was thinking.

The guys quickly ordered drinks and my dad made sure to point out that Harriet and I were too young to order, making everyone laugh but at the same time it was a not too subtle way of emphasizing to them they had two teenagers amongst them (OK, I had just turned eighteen but a little white lie never hurt in a situation like this).

Dinner lasted over an hour and a half. We could have easily dragged it on another hour in a place like this but face it, the evening wasn't about having a good meal - at least not the type they served here. It was just intended to allow everyone to get comfortable with each other. I have no idea what they were talking about half the time when it came to their work but I smiled and pretended it was the most fascinating discussion I had ever been in.

At one point I asked Roger and Phil about their families and was surprised when they were more than happy to tell us all about them. Roger had been married thirty years, had two sons and a daughter, all of whom had graduated and were on their own. One son was still "available" he joked while the others were married and he was even a grandfather now. Phil had been married twice with a daughter resulting from each marriage. The first was living out west with a long-time boyfriend while his daughter from his current marriage had just turned fourteen. They both joked that Mike was the only one "available" among them and warned us that he had quite the reputation back home.

Of course my dad pretended not to know us and so when it came to his turn he explained he had been married to his high school sweetheart for almost twenty two years and they had one beautiful daughter attending college. It was all I could do to keep from smiling too broadly as he told them how great his daughter was. Looking around, I wondered what these guys would have said if they had a clue who Harriet and I really were.

As for us, we didn't say much except to say we were both students, me a sophomore and her about to graduate from high school. When they realized she was still in high school all three of them looked at her with renewed interest and I saw Roger whisper something to me dad and both of them smiling afterwards. I suspected he was congratulating my dad on his selection of girls for the evening!

Surprisingly, despite the sexual overtones and innuendos that filled the dinner conversation, very little actually happened between us. Sure I was groped pretty heavily under the table and it turned me on quite a bit. Roger and Mike were on each side of me and both had a hand on the my leg closest to them most of the evening. I liked the way it felt to have two guys rubbing my legs and inner thighs as we chatted away and enjoyed a wonderful meal. They weren't exactly shy about exploring me and both of them knew by the end of the appetizer round that I wasn't wearing panties! 

Roger was the first to learn I was shaved, his fingers exploring between my legs which I kept spread apart just enough to give them access.

Phil was a bit more aggressive once he made his move, tracing his finger along my cunt until he was able to feel the wetness of my pussy. In the meantime I alternated touching each of them through their pants, rubbing them and enjoying the response I got. The best part was that even Roger was hard as a rock almost immediately. I had heard that some guys his age took medication for blood pressure and such that made erections difficult and I had been worried we would need some Viagra!

After the main course while we were waiting for dinner, Harriet and I excused ourselves and went off to the restroom together. Once we were inside and saw that nobody else was in with use, we both started to speak at the same time we were so excited. We laughed at ourselves and I went first.

"So what do you think of them? Has Mike been feeling you up all night too?" I asked her.

"Oh my god, he started as soon as we sat down!" Harriet exclaimed in mock horror. "And he certainly wasn't subtle - straight for the ol' pussy."

We compared thoughts as to how the evening had gone. Both is of were more excited than ever. All three guys were good looking and Mike was an absolute hunk.

Then Harriet got her naughty look on her face and said, "So do you think your dad will do us in front of them? I have never been with him when anyone outside our family was around - have you?"

"No," I replied, "This should be interesting, that's for sure. I wonder what our moms are doing now. I bet they wish they could have joined in as well."

Harriet giggled, saying, "Well Daisy, you KNOW what they are doing."

True enough, it was more a rhetorical question than anything else. Knowing my mom and her sister, they were probably so horny thinking of what their daughters were doing that I bet mom's vibrator stash next to the bed was getting quite a workout. I hoped that as Harriet and I got older we kept as close as our mothers had done.

We got back to the table I saw my dad was handing the check back to the waiter. The guys all were getting ready to go so it looked like dessert was off. We must have looked a bit confused at the rapid change of pace as my dad explained it to us.

"Hey girls, we were discussing things while you were doing whatever it is girls do in the restroom. The guys really like you both and thought perhaps we could get down to 'business" now. Any problems with that?"

Of course neither of us did. We were just as anxious as they were to get going anyway and we all knew what we were together for so why not just get down to it?


	6. Ride to Hotel

We moved out to the lobby and waited for the valet to retrieve our vehicle. I felt a hand on my ass and I turned my head around to see Roger smiling at me. I smiled back at him and wiggled just enough to let him know I liked it. When I got up into the SUV he patted my ass and got in front again with my dad so we ended up with the same seating arrangements as we had coming over. This time though things were not as tame during the ride. No sooner than we left than Phil was all over me. I could see Mike was doing the same with Harriet while Roger had turned in his seat to watch.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered in my ear as he kissed my neck and started to fondle my breasts, "God I can't wait to fuck your brains out."

Well, nothing like a little romance to get things started! I turned my head and kissed him. He responded by pulling my head to him, holding us tightly together while he explored my mouth with his tongue. At the same time he pulled my dress down to expose my breasts, grabbing my nipples between his fingers as he massaged each boob. He pulled away from me and let out a sigh. 

"Fuck your tits are incredible! Just the perfect size."

It thrilled me to hear him say that. It wasn't that long ago that I thought my boobs were never going to grow and I would be an A cup forever. I was just a late bloomer though as once I turned nineteen it seemed they suddenly just swelled up into a solid B cup. I loved showing them off as they were firm and perky rather than hanging down the way so many girls' boobs did. I reached over and put my hand on his crotch. God he was so hard already!

I looked outside to see where we were and we had just crossed over the river so it wasn't too far before we got back to the hotel. Even so, I decided to tease him while I had the opportunity so I reached down and unzipped his pants. Reaching in, I freed his cock so it was poking out of his pants. He was hung pretty well, bigger than most and definitely thicker than average. Length of a cock wasn't all that important to me but thickness made a huge difference for me.

I like a really long cock because it went up into me farther and it's especially nice when he cums because I can feel the heat from his cum deep inside of me. Otherwise it just made blowjobs harder! A fat cock, on the other hand, could make a huge difference. When it entered me I could feel my vagina spreading apart to accept him, forcing my legs to spread apart like I was being split apart. The fatter the cock the more it spread me open and the better it felt.

"Mmmmmmm, nice cock." I said as I put my hand on it and felt the warmth of his cock, "I bet it tastes even better than it looks."

"Suck it bitch," Phil said, "suck my cock."

Despite his rather rude language, I was only too happy to do what he asked and I bent over to take the swollen head in my mouth. As I did my skirt gave up all hope of staying down and rode up well over my ass, exposing my ass and bald pussy to him. I felt his hand moving over my smooth butt and then down to my pussy. His finger slipped in to me and started to stoke me like a mini cock. God, it felt wonderful while I was sucking him. His cock actually did taste good and I savoured the feel of his smooth skin on my lips, stretched tightly because of his erection. 

"OK everyone, we're here!" my dad called out.

I had barely had time to get in a few good licks on Phil's cock but I knew we would have a lot more opportunities in just a few minutes. I sat up in the seat and looked at my poor dress. It was bunched up around my belly from being pushed down off of my tits as well as from being pushed up of my ass.

I straightened myself out as best I could and I could tell Harriet was doing the same ahead of me. I wondered how far she had gotten but from the wetness on her face I had a feeling she had been doing some sucking of her own. The valet took the SUV and we all went into the lobby. I noticed that the valet gave me and Harriet the once-over and from the smile on his face I had a feeling he had a good idea of what was going on here.


	7. The Hotel

My dad had reserved an executive suite so we all got in the elevator and went up together. The suite was HUGE! I had never been in any hotel room that was even half as large. It was more like an apartment than a hotel room. There was a living room with some couches and chairs that had a great view of the city lights below. The bedroom was off to one side and it had its own bathroom in it in addition to a bathroom in the general area of the suite. What looked to be a full and very well-stocked bar was adjacent to the living room. A full kitchen finished it off although I couldn't imagine anyone that could afford a room like this wanting to cook!

We stood around for a moment, Harriet and I not quite sure what to do. Roger was apparently the leader and he took control.

"Vernon, thanks for dinner and these two incredible girls. The suite is fantastic. Now I don't know what you planned for the rest of the night but I hope you were intending to stay here with us."

My dad just smiled and nodded I agreement. Actually I think they would have had to forcibly kick him out but he never let on. 

"Great!" Roger said, "Then let's get started. All week we have been to the titty bars and frankly, I'm tired of being teased. What do you say guys, do we just get right down to it?"

Mike and Phil were in full agreement so they turned to look at us. My dad laughed at our lack of understanding.

"What he means girls is they don't want a strip show or to be teased, they just want to get going and start screwing you both."

Harriet and I smiled at that. We looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders and dropped our dressers where we were standing. My dad picked them up and hung them up as we stood in the middle of the living, both of us naked except for our heels. I looked at the guys and smiled as sexy as I could.

"Well, guys, here we are. What are you waiting for? Come and get it!"

They all undressed and threw their clothes in a pile by the couch. It was the first time I got to see all three cocks and I was impressed. None of them shaved which pleased me, and all three were in one state or another of a growing erection. As I had thought with their clothes on, it was obvious that they all worked out and kept themselves in great shape. I turned to Harriet and we instantly decided to give them at least SOME kind of a show. We started kissing and quickly dropped to the floor, rubbing our naked bodies together. I laid on my back and Harriet got on top of me, lowering her pussy to my mouth as she put her head between my legs. We started to 69 in front of the guys and they moved to surround us.

They weren't going to let us have each other for long though. Suddenly a dick appeared in my face and I looked to see Roger hovering over me, dropping his cock on me. I took it in my mouth and at the same time I wasn't feeling Harriet's tongue on my clit so I figured she was sucking someone as well. After a bit they pulled away and we got off the floor.

I motioned to the two older guys to come for me while Harriet went for Mike and my dad. We each got on our knees in front of them and took their cocks in our hands. I alternated between Roger and Phil, sucking one while I stroked the other while Harriet did the same with her two. It felt so hot to be doing this with Harriet, seeing her little nude body kneeling in front of two men who were simply using her to satisfy their sexual hunger. We sucked them until they were all stiff as steel pipes and then we both turned around and got down on all fours. 

"So who wants to fuck me first?" I asked in my sweetest, most innocent little girl voice.

Roger took charge again and immediately got down on one knee behind me and lined his cock up with my waiting pussy. I felt myself stretch open as he literally shoved himself into me and he didn't stop until I felt his crotch up against my ass with his thick pubic hair tickling me. I was getting the picture fast that tonight was not for romance and intimacy, that was for sure! These guys had one goal in mind - fuck us and all they cared about was their own pleasure.

So far as they knew, we were just whores purchased and paid for to be theirs for the night. Even though I knew about this from the start, it still was not exactly what I had been expecting. When I was escorting, even the guys who paid me showed SOME concern for me and wanted to be sure I felt good as well. From the looks of it, tonight I was going to learn just what the difference rally was between being a slut and a whore.

For a brief moment I wondered whether or not this was something I really should be doing but as Roger's cock swelled in me and he stroked it in and out slowly, I found myself forgetting any doubts and worries as my pussy squeezed down on the wonderful warm cock that was violating it.

Just then I heard Harriet gasp and I looked over to see that Mike was fucking her from behind as well. Harriet was moaning with her head arched back and her eyes closed as her body was pushed forward and backward as he grabbed her hips and pulled her in and pushed her away as he thrust his cock in and out of her little pussy. Harriet opened her eyes and saw me watching. A huge grin came to her face as she turned around to look at Mike.

"Yeah fuck me!" she yelled at him, "c'mon, you can fuck me harder than this!"

"Damn Mike," Roger said, "What's the matter, can't satisfy your whore?"

Mike just grunted and slapped Harriet's ass hard enough to leave it bright red. Then he REALLY started to fuck her, almost knocking her to the floor. Well, I didn't feel sorry for her - she asked for it!

My dad went around us and kneeled in front of Harriet so she could suck his cock while Mike fucked her. Phil did the same for me and now we each had two cocks in us, one in front to suck and the other from the rear in our cunts. We fucked like this as they traded around until each of them had fucked the both of us and been sucked as well, at least once!

Roger was the last to fuck Harriet and when he pulled out of her he laid on the couch and motioned for Harriet to get on board.

"Get your hot ass over here now and ride my cock," he commanded.

Harriet dropped Phil's cock from her mouth and stood up. She walked slowly over to where Roger was stroking his cock, waiting for her. She looked so hot standing there, naked and flushed from just being fucked. My dad was getting ready to fuck me at this point but even he stopped to watch his sexy niece in action.

"Mmmmmmm, I'm going to ride you like you've never been ridden before," she said with a big smile on her face. Harriet climbed onto him and straddled him as she lowered herself onto his stiff cock she as faced him and played with her boobs. His cock was pushed down for a moment and then suddenly entered her, the head quickly disappearing into her hot pussy. Immediately she started to hump him, bouncing on him like a wild bronco.

Mike stood by the couch holding his cock and pulled her head towards him. She bent over and sucked him as she continued to grind her pussy on Roger's cock. Then Phil got on the couch behind Harriet and started to play with her ass.

"You ever been DP'd before you dirty little whore?" he asked.

So far as I knew, Harriet had never had anal sex before, let alone double penetration. She couldn't respond with Mike holding her head on his cock but I could see the wide-eyed look she had which was all but screaming, "What the HELL do you think you're going to do to me!?"

My dad started to say something because he knew what must be running through Harriet's mind. This wasn't in the game plan we had discussed and I could tell he was concerned for her. However, without spilling the beans there was nothing much he could do so he just kept fucking me while we both watched the three of them treat Harriet like the cheap whore she was pretending to be. Phil started to finger Harriet's ass and stuck his finger into her asshole.

"Damn you're tight!" he exclaimed. Looking at the other two, he grinned saying, "This is going to be really good! The fucking slut has the tightest ass I've ever had."

Phil spit into Harriet's asshole to wet it and then he aimed his cock into her ass. My dad called out to hold on and ran to his clothes. I just laid there, my cunt suddenly empty for the first time in an hour and wondered what my dad was doing. To my surprise he brought out some KY jelly and gave it to Phil who took it. 

My dad laid down behind me again and I felt the familiar feel of his cock against me. He whispered softly in my ear while I continued to watch.

"I brought it with in case one of you had a problem after a while if they fucked you a long time. Believe me baby, I wasn't expecting ANYTHING like this. Thank god I had it though. At least it will make it easier on Harriet."

Phil used the jelly liberally and then renewed his onslaught of Harriet's asshole. She was still fucking Roger's cock and sucking on Mike when Phil spread her ass cheeks apart and pushed his cock head into her asshole. Even with her mouth full of cock you could hear her crying out as her ass spread apart further than it ever had before. Phil pushed harder and harder until he was about half-way into her.  
"Fuck," he panted, "The whore is so damn tight I'll never get my whole cock into her!"

I could see that Harriet was squirming, trying to get Mike's cock out of her mouth to say something but he was holding the back of her head and forcing her down on his cock. Phil started to stroke his greasy cock in and out of her. Each time he was able to penetrate her virgin ass a little farther until finally he was all the way in her despite his earlier prediction. I noticed then that Harriet was starting to pump back against him, helping him to push himself in and out of her slimy asshole. I couldn't believe it, she was liking it!

There had been times when I had put my a finger in my asshole and another in my pussy at the same time and knew how it felt to feel them together in me. I could only imagine how it must feel to have two cocks that were several times bigger the my finger up there together! Apparently from Harriet's reactions it was good! Seeing that she was no longer trying to protest, Mike let her off of his cock for a second so she could talk. 

"Oh god that feels so good, fuck me!" she cried out as she rocked back and forth, driving the two cocks in her in and out of her at the same time. Phil would push her forward which cause Roger's cock to come out of her. When Phil pulled back she sat back down on Roger's cock, letting him fully enter her again. Damn, I bet she was cumming continuously!

Mike looked over to where my dad was laying behind me and called out to us.

"Hey, you gonna fuck her or what?"

I looked back at my dad and smiled. This was the first time since we had started having sex than any other man would see him fuck me. How many times had we been out in public and I wanted to show my feelings for him but had to hold back because it wouldn't be "proper"? How many times had I brought a boy home to fuck and wished my dad could join in with us? Finally, for the first time he could fuck me while someone watched and I almost came just from the thought of it.

I lifted my leg so he could put his cock up against my pussy more easily. His dick reached between my legs and I felt the head pushing against my pussy hole. With the way I'd been fucked already I wasn't exactly as tight as I normally was but he didn't seem to mind as he slid himself into me. It took all my willpower to keep from crying out to him and call him my daddy as he began to fuck me in front of the rest of them.

We fucked like this for a while and then he got up and sat on the couch while I stood in front of him and then lowered myself down onto his lap, letting his hard cock slide up into me as I did. I was facing away from him so I could watch Harriet get gang-banged while I fucked my dad. God, what could have been more erotic than fucking your own dad in front of a group of strangers while they were screwing your sexy little cousin?

Phil was pounding her asshole now and the experience must have been quite good for him because before long he had the distinction of being the first one to cum.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh," he groaned, "Here it comes bitch, your first load of the night."

Phil moved over next to Mike and Harriet stroked Mike's cock while she opened her mouth and waited for her first present of the evening.

"That's it, cum in my mouth," she begged, "I want your cum!"

Phil didn't keep her waiting and with a few strokes he was cumming into her wide open mouth. He missed with a couple of shots and hit her on the cheek with one and in her hair with another. She sucked the last few drops from him and he moved back to let Mike's blowjob resume. She started sucking his cock with Phil's cum still in her mouth, coating Mike's cock with Phil's slimy cum. Roger was the next to cum with his cock still buried deep in Harriet's cunt.

"I'm going to cum in your pussy," he said to her, "I'm gonna fill that hot little cunt with my spunk."

I could see his back arch and his hips rise as his first load was expelled into Harriet's little pussy. Harriet loved being fucked and this was what she loved the most, a man cumming in side of her so I knew she was in heaven at the moment. She dropped down hard on his cock and ground herself into his cock as far as she could, making his cock cum as deep in her as she possibly could.

"Fuck I love that!" she cried out, "fill me up you bastard."

After a few more load she lifted up on him about halfway and I could see his creamy cum dripping from her bald pussy. Damn I would have loved to have gotten a taste of that and my dad must have been reading my mind!

"I bet you want to lick that cum right off her pussy... Hey, well go for it girl." 

I didn't need a second offer, I stood up and let my dad's cock slip from my pussy and walked over and behind her. I leaned down and licked her butt, getting a nice taste of his cum mixed with her pussy juices. Damn it tasted soooooo good! My dad wasn't happy though to have me off of his cock and as I stood in the living room, bent over and licking Harriet's cum-covered butt my dad moved in behind me and started fucking me from behind again.

I was so turned on licking cum on Harriet's ass that when his cock slipped in me I felt an incredible orgasm the almost took me to my knees but I held in there, enjoying the wondrous feelings that flowed through me. I could have felt that way all night but that was not to be when you have four guys and all of them wanting to fuck you all night.

Mike tapped my dad on the shoulder, "Hey Vernon, let me have a piece of that cunt."

I felt a surge of excitement when my dad replied, "Go ahead Mike, she's all yours. Fuck the little whore." My god, how many girls get to hear their own father tell another guy to fuck them? Not many fathers call their daughter a whore either, at least not seriously!

My dad pulled his cock from my cunt and Mike moved in to take his place. Cocks may not look a whole lot different but they certainly can feel different. Mike was thicker than my dad and didn't have the curvature my dad's cock had. When he pressed his dick inside of me I felt myself splitting even further apart than I had with my dad which caused him to stimulate a different portion of my pussy because of the size and the way he fit into me.

I loved both cocks, no doubt about THAT, and it was even better to have one after the other and feel the differences between them. I could tell Mike wanted to cum from the way he was pounding my ass as he fucked me. As Mike was having his way with me I looked up to see what Harriet was up to. I saw that she had gotten off of Roger and was being fucked by my dad. God they looked so hot together, I never tired of seeing him fuck her. She was laying back in the couch while my dad put her legs up over his shoulders and was screwing her hard and fast. 

I wondered what happened to Phil and Roger when they appeared in front of me, stroking their cocks and holding them out for me to suck. Both of them were only semi-hard which actually felt pretty good in my mouth. I liked to suck soft cocks at times, to feel them grow or shrink, to move them around in my mouth. As I sucked them I was more than aware of Mike fucking me even faster when suddenly without warning he was cumming in me! The surprise factor plus the taste of the cocks in front of me set me off again and another orgasm racked my body. Mike kept pumping his cock in and out my pussy, slapping his balls against me.

My dad was cumming on Harriet's face the next time I looked over at them. Normally she is not a big fan of that but under the circumstances it was probably the least of the things she had experimented with tonight. Her face was covered with my dad's cum and he even let loose a big load in her hair. God she was a mess but she looked sexier than hell with a big grin on her face as the cum dripped from her chin!

I stood up as best as I could at this point and joined Harriet on the couch. We kissed and I licked my dad's cum from her face. Then we kissed some more and I held her tightly to me. What an incredible fucking! Looking over, the guys were talking to each other about how they had fucked us and watching us kissing and hugging.

"Well Roger, I take it that this seals the contract?" my dad asked.

Roger shook my dad's had saying, "Oh yeah Vernon, you certainly are a man of your word. Tonight was everything you promised - and more."

Everyone was shaking hands, ignoring us as if we didn't even exist. Once again I realized how different it was to be a whore instead of a slut. They had fucked us and now we were just trash to be discarded and left behind. Well, I could live with that after the great fucking I had just had! Harriet and I just ignored them after that, letting them do their business talk while we had our own little time together. My dad eventually came over and tapped me on the shoulder.

"OK girls, they're gone. Damn you two were incredible!"

"Were we good whores for you?" Harriet asked mischievously.

"Oh yeah, you were both the nastiest whores I could have asked for."

"Well, now that you're alone here with your two slutty whores, don't you think you should get your money's worth?"

My dad looked at me and grinned. There was no money involved here but he got the hint. Heck, we had this fantastic room so why not take advantage of it? I moved up to him as Harriet joined me until both of our nude bodies were pressed up tight against him.

"Mmmmmmm, don't you want us for yourself daddy?"

"Yeah Uncle Vernon, you don't want to go home already, do you?"

Actually, it had been ages since I had done a three-some with my dad and even longer since doing one with him and Harriet so the thought of hanging around a while longer instantly got me going once again. My dad claimed that he only used Harriet as a stand-in for me when I was away from school but I knew he was just trying to be diplomatic. He may be my father but he is still a guy and guys have needs and desires, no matter who they are.

Looking at Harriet, so incredibly petite and cute as she stood there nude alongside me, who could blame my dad for taking advantage of the opportunity. It's not many men, married or single, that have the chance to fuck am incredibly sexy girl like Harriet so I wasn't about to flat my dad for doing her.

We didn't wait for him to answer but rather went straight to work on him. I reached up and he lowered his head to kiss me as Harriet went the other direction and squatted down to suck his dick. My dad had one arm around me, pulling my boobs in tight against him while his other hand reached down and held Harriet's head in against his crotch. Our tongues touched as our kiss endured and I could feel the passion within him through his mouth on mine. He shuddered as Harriet evidently was doing a good job on his cock but he didn't break our embrace as we hugged and kissed as intimately as a father can be with his daughter.

Finally we broke apart and I smiled at him and kept my eyes locked on his as I lowered myself down until I was level with Harriet. She looked over at me with his dick about halfway in her mouth, grinning as much as a girl can with her mouth full of dick.

"My turn," I said softly but firmly. After all, he was MY dad and if I wanted to suck his cock then she should let me.

Actually, although she DID let his cock loose so I could take it in my mouth, as I started sucking on the head she kept her head in tight and licked along the length of his hard shaft as my lips and tongue dealt with the head and upper portion of his dick.

"Ahhhhhh yeah," my dad groaned. His knees flexing as he tried to stay upright with us both giving him head, "God I love it when you both suck me like that!"

Even with Harriet's handiwork his dick still smelled of pussy - my pussy for that matter. His crotch had a thick odor of sex and sweat as I took more and more of him in my mouth. I could tell from the way she was fidgeting that Harriet wanted more of my dad's cock but I wasn't about to give it to her. Instead I held onto it with my hand and looked up at my dad.

"Why don't you lay on the bed dad?" I suggested. After all, there was a HUGE bed in the master bedroom of the suite and so far it didn't have so much as a wrinkle on the bedspread.

The three of us quickly moved to the bedroom where my dad moved to the center of the bed with his head on a couple of pillows to let him get a good view of the action taking place further down. I laid down between his legs, laying one leg over his so my crotch could press up against his leg and put pressure on my clit.

As I laid there, Harriet moved to the head of the bead where she straddled my dad's head and lower her pussy to his waiting mouth. She had both hands on the headboard behind him as she ground her little pussy in his face. I could see his tongue under her ass as he worked it along her pussy and she gasped when he hit "the spot".

"Oh Uncle Vernon... that feels so good!" she moaned over and over as she worked her hips to move her pussy around on his face.

It was fascinating to watch as my dad got her off and drove her towards a climax. Harriet, never one to keep quiet, was moaning and pleading for him to keep licking her to the point I was wondering if someone next door wasn't going to complain. She fling her head back and I just held my dad's cock still in my mouth as she came.

"Of fuck, I'm cumming!" she cried out as her head whipped back and forth to the point I was thinking whiplash was imminent. 

You would've thought she was having some sort of convulsions from the way her body was jerking back and forth, the only constant being her pussy over my dad's mouth and even then she had to replace herself now and then. My dad, ever the orgasm expert, kept going, driving her further and further into her ecstasy, not letting up on her for a second.

Finally she let out a small gasp and almost collapsed on his face before she recovered. Rolling over to the side, she laid on her back next to him and looked up at me.

"Damn Daisy, your dad sure knows how to eat pussy!"

Like I didn't know!

It was fun watching the two of them so I motioned for her to get back up and pointed at his dick and then at her pussy. I didn't need to know sign language to get my message across when it came to signalling Harriet to fuck a guy. She grinned and as hard as she had just cum, was obviously ready for me.

"You want me to fuck him first?"

I just nodded and smiled. It didn't mean a lot to me which of us fucked him FIRST. All I cared about was who fucked him LAST. It didn't bother me in the least for my dad to fuck my cousin, but there was no way in hell I was going to let her get his cum instead of me. He was MY dad and that was MY cum he was going to be shooting before too much longer.

Harriet straddled my dad, facing away from him so her ass was facing his head and she was looking down at me, still between his legs, humping him slowly as I rubbed my pussy up against him. I held my dad's dick up straight to the ceiling as otherwise it would have been parallel to his stomach when it was hard like this and he was on his back.

Harriet spread her pussy apart with her fingers while I directed his dick to the wet little hole at the bottom of her pussy. I noticed her clit was swollen and poking out from its hood like a miniature dick. God, she must be horny as hell about now!

"Ahhhhhh," was all she could say as she lowered herself down onto his cock.

I had a front row view as his cock pierced her cunt, the head splitting her part and then forcing its way in her as she applied more pressure down on him. Soon I watched as the shaft disappeared inside as well, inch after inch being consumed by her hungry little pussy, She was so small and petite, it didn't seem possible he could even fit in her let along bury his entire dick in her. Never judge a book by its cover as she was obviously more than capable of taking his entire cock as she soon had him completely inside of her, her ass planted on his stomach as his dick was completely imbedded in her.

"Mmmmmmm, love that little ass," I heard my dad murmuring as he took one butt cheek in each hand while she rode his dick.

With my head only inches away from his crotch, I watched as his cock slid in and out of her, glistening in the light with the wetness of her pussy. It's not too often I get a chance to see ANY cock this close while it's in action, let alone my own father's.

Harriet would literally bounce on his cock, dropping down hard onto him and using the rebound to take herself back up again until his head was all that was in her. God, that girl loved to be fucked! It was obvious just in the way she looked, in the enthusiasm she had, that she was doing this for herself, that she LOVED the feeling of his dick in her. I guess even an old-guy dick feels pretty good to her about now!

I was humping my dad's leg like a male dog on your leg until finally I needed the real thing for myself. Rising up to my knees, I rapped her on the shoulder like a guy breaking into a dance partnership.

"My turn cuz."

"Just a few minutes more," she begged me.

After years of babysitting experience, I wasn't fooled. A few minutes would turn into a few MORE minutes and so on so you just had to put your foot down sometimes. Harriet got the message from the look on my face so I didn't have to resort to Plan B (whatever that would have been).

I didn't want him to ride me though, I liked to ride a guy when we first started fucking as it let me set the pace, to control the depth of his cock in me, to run the show you might say. I wasn't looking for that now. Now I wanted to be more intimate, more submissive. I laid down on my back next to him, pulling my knees back to my chest so my pussy was in full view and ready for him to take for his own.

"Fuck me daddy," I said with a sly grin as I turned my head towards him.

I would say my dad growled more than anything as he turned over towards me. He kneeled up close to me as I kept my legs back and my pussy pointing at him like I was going to launch some ping pong balls out of my pussy at him or something. He reached over me with his left hand to grab the headboard for balance, effectively pinning my right leg back with his arm as he did. With his right hand he took his cock in his hand and lined up for an assault on my pussy.

With my knees back as far as they were, I really couldn't get a good view of my pussy although from the way Harriet was staring at it from the side, I had a pretty god idea of what was coming up soon. Sure enough, without further warning I felt his head push itself into my wet pussy, easily sliding into me followed by the remainder of his stiff shaft.

"Yes Daddy, put it in me," I sighed, as if he wasn't going to anyway.

I really wasn't asking him for my benefit but rather more for his as I knew he loved to hear me ask him to fuck me.

He started to stroke himself slowly in and out of me, picking up steam like a locomotive piston taking off from the station. Each stroke seemed just a hair faster than the previous, just a little bit deeper inside of me, just a little more aggressive than the one before. As he gathered steam, he took my legs by the ankle and pulled them upward and over his shoulders, then holding onto the headboard again with both arms and my legs between them, effectively pinning them in place.

I looked to the side for a moment and saw Harriet laying on her side, watching us with obvious envy in her eyes but letting my dad have his moment with me. Well, I would be back in school before long and she could have his dick anytime she wanted so I didn't feel too bad about hogging my dad for myself at the moment.

As he fucked me I played with my boobs with one hand while I toyed with my pussy and clit with the other. With everything going on it didn't take long until a familiar feeling began to build between my legs, like a good friend returning to me once again.  
"Don't stop daddy... make me cum daddy!" I begged between gasps as I knew I was almost there. God, to have him stop now would be like trying to break a golf swing two inches from the ball!

The it happened, what I had been waiting for. My entire body suddenly felt like my temperature had rose several degrees and goose bumps broke out everywhere on my body. Oh yes, my magic "O" had arrived!

"Cum in my NOW daddy!" I all but screamed as my orgasm threatened to overwhelm me.

Only one thing could possibly make me feel better than I did now and fortunately, my dad must have been ready to deliver as he gave me just what I needed.

"Oh fuck!" he gasped as he started to quirt his sperm in me.

It was like pouring gas on a fire as my orgasm screamed off the charts. God, top cum and then feel my own father cumming in me at the same time was like the perfect storm where all the planets aligned and the most incredible sensations raced through my body.

"He's cumming in me Harriet!" I managed to squeak out, "My daddy's cumming in me!"

Lord only knows what thoughts must have been going through Harriet's head at that moment. I couldn't make the effort to turn to look at her but I had a good idea of what she had been doing lately. Finally my dad finished and he let my legs drop to the side and he dropped down to his elbows, barely keeping his weight off of me.

My dad put his hands behind my head, threading his fingers through my hair. He gently kissed me as his dick throbbed in me. My orgasm was still lingering; not at the peak it was before but still enough that each movement of his dick in me, the slightest convulsion, the briefest twitch, was magnified like an electron microscope was at work.

"Oh daddy, you feel so good inside of me," I whispered to him softly.

We kissed for the longest time as his dick slowly dwindling in me, drawing out of me gently as it shrank in size. Finally he lifted his hips and drew it completely out, leaving me feeling a sensation of emptiness, as if my pussy was incomplete. Indeed, it only felt whole when my dad was in me. Other guys could fuck me and fill my pussy with their cocks, but only my father's cock held the key to my fulfillment.

I figured that was it but Harriet had other thoughts apparently. Left out of the final act, evidently it was her intent to get the last word in, or should I say tongue? No sooner than my dad had lifted himself off of me than Harriet was leaning over my hips and burying her face in my crotch. Her tongue licked off my dad's cum that was leaking from my pussy, drawing it out and swallowing it down like it was the last piece of food on earth. My hips involuntarily jumped as her tongue flicked over my hyper-sensitive clit, just the one lick almost enough to make me cum yet again.

"Mmmmmmm, tastes good!" she giggled as she kissed and licked my freshly fucked pussy.

I don't know what was turning me on more, the feel of her tongue on me or just watching her and seeing her lap up my dad's sperm from my pussy like a cat with a fresh bowl of milk.

She got her fill and sat up, wiping her mouth off with the side of her hand and licking any traces off. I got up and the three of us hugged for the longest time, savoring this moment which I knew I would never forget as long as I loved.

Eventually we all got dressed and left for home. On the way back all we could talk about was what happened in that suite. I was especially interested in how Harriet felt about her anal gang-bang. After hearing her describe how great it was once she got over the initial shock, I had to admit that maybe I would have to rethink my ban on anal sex! Well, maybe...

When we got home my mom and aunt were still up, obviously waiting for us. They couldn't wait to hear us tell them everything and it was quite late by the time we finished. My mom shook her head as I described how they treated us though.

"I told you Vernon that they would just fuck them like whores!" she chastised him.

"Well Petunia, I don't see either of them regretting any of it!" he replied with a smile. "Besides, next time they said they want two older women. You wouldn't know of a pair that would be interested?"

My mom grinned and looked at my Aunt Lily. Both of them knew what the other was thinking and I had a funny feeling next time my dad's clients were in town they would never know they were fucking his wife and sister-in-law!

It was too late for them to go home so they decided to stay the night, Harriet spent the night with me while my aunt joined my parents in bed. I suddenly felt exhausted and even the silky touch of my cousin's petite nude body next to mine wasn't enough to keep me awake.

My last thoughts before drifting off in my cousin's arms were that the stage was set for something wild to happen when morning arrived!

The End


End file.
